


Regret

by sufiken



Category: Kimetsu no Yaiba
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, F/M, Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 17:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20067739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sufiken/pseuds/sufiken
Summary: MAJOR SPOILERS FROM THE MANGA. IF YOU HAVENT READ THE MANGA PLEASE DONT READ IT (If you dont want to be spoiled)In her dying state, Shinobu thinks about her life record. She should have a peaceful rest.As she was thinking about her own decisions, she feels a little bit of regret that she left behind.





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE NOT OKAY WITH MAJOR SPOILER. This is your last warning!
> 
> Trigger warning for death.

When **_nee san_** died, I couldn't shed a tear.

It was the same when the other **_demon slayers_** died as well I couldn't shed any tear.

When my **_parents_** died, I was so scared that I couldn't react really well dealing with their deaths.

I was always so **_small_**. So **_petite_**. I am the only **_one_** who could not remove the head from the demons.

My **_poison_** is my best friend.

No, maybe it is my**_ only_ **friend.

I was **_weak_**.

Compare to the other pillars, I am **_nothing special_**.

Compare to them I am...**_ nothing_**.

It is indeed **_frustrating_** . To know that I will never be as **strong** as **_them_**.

But, didn't I try my _**best **_?

That's why when I knew about a certain **_'someone'_** , ... I lost it.

I was **_envious_**.

He's an** airhead**. Honestly I really thought he is an **idiot**. 

_**Idiot.** _

** Idiotic.**

**_ ....how unpleasant._ **

Tomioka Giyuu - san.

For some reason **_Oyakata-sama_** always make us to work together.

And for a very **_odd_** reason, we always met during missions.

Tomioka-san is indeed an **_airhead_**. A **dense** individual who doesn't know how to talk with people.

It's **annoying**.

I **_hated_** him.

Well. Maybe you're right, maybe I said too much. Maybe I am too sensitive. **Even though he didn't do anything** .

I have been so **_selfish_**, aren't I?

It's not only this.

On my **_job_**. On my own** feelings**. Even to **_onee san._**

Even though I know I'm not as **superior** as them. I have been too **_cocky_** and did it in my own way.

Am I **wrong**? Am I too **selfish**?

Even so ..... I did my very**_ best_**. I did it. I didn't give up half way, _**onee san**_.

I maybe not the best **_sister_** in the world, but I have protected **Kanao** as well in all my strength until my last breath.

But _somehow_.

I feel a little bit of **_regret_**. I wonder what is it? What is it that made me to have this kind of little... **_regret_**?

I should have felt** content**.

It seemed like flashes of light came through me. In that short ammount of time, I felt that my cheeks is wet.

What's this? I'm crying?

My eyes widened. His presence somehow gets overwelming.

**_Tomioka-san._**

**_ Tomioka-san._ **

_** Tomioka-san.** _

It's **_unpleasant_ **how **you** made me feel. Can't you give me a break ? Even in the **afterlife**?

How much I_ wished_ I can turn back time.

I want to see _**you**_ again.

"Ah, that's right, I.......------"

" really **_hated _** him."


End file.
